


A Sanders Haunting

by SandersShips



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gift, Halloween Gift Exchange, ghost - Freeform, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersShips/pseuds/SandersShips
Summary: A gift exchange for Liam!





	A Sanders Haunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamlovesecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamlovesecho/gifts).

Halloween would be coming soon, and Virgil was super excited. He would move around the house in half done makeup, getting coffee and snacks so he could keep working on making his costume. He didn’t like the store bought ones, so every year he would buy fabric and make one for himself. It was one of his favorite activities! However, he seemed to be getting sidetracked a lot recently. As he was working on the costume he was making, he realized his materials weren’t where he remembered placing them. But maybe he just remembered wrong. Yes, they was entirely possible. The halloween spirit was getting to him was all. He was just too excited to remember where he had set his things down.   
Well he wasn’t technically wrong. Maybe not a halloween spirit, but there was definitely something in the house.   
Patton has been looking through the bowls, picking out what one would be best for the trick or treaters this year when he first came into contact with the spirit. There had been a spider on the ground, and Patton let out a squeak of terror, freezing up. However the spider didn’t come near him. It almost looked like someone lifted up the spider, carrying it gently outside before Patton was able to start throwing things at the intruding bug. At the moment he was so worried about the spider that he didn’t even realize what he had seen until hours later.  
Logan thought he heard music. Now it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for one of his housemates to be playing something, but Virgil almost always wore headphones, and Patton’s music was never so gloomy. Hell, Romans musicals didn’t even get like that! He got up to examine what was causing such a racket, discovering the radio in the living room turned on, even though nobody was there. Logan scoffed at the waste of power and turned it off, heading for the door. However, he paused in the doorway when the radio turned back on. Logan turned around, expecting to see one of his housemates, only to see nobody there. He walked back and turned off the radio, feeling a chill. Was the heating broken? He would have to check. But at least the radio was off again.   
Roman thought someone had to be playing a prank on him. Things kept moving around in his room, and he KNEW that someone kept stealing his things from the bathroom. He trusted his house mates, but this was getting to be a bit much. Someone had been snatching his hair gel, his cologne and even his deodorant. Honestly Roman didn’t get it, br he wasn’t just going to accuse someone. That would upset the group. Not to mention a Prince should never lose his temper! He would figure out what was happening, and he would calmly put a stop to it.  
If De had to deal with one more thing going missing he was going to scream. He swore things would happen in this house, items completely vanishing in what seemed like moments, lights flickering, the TV and radio turning on, not to mention switching channels, at random… It was getting to be too much for the man! He hadn’t even been able to focus on his costume, a rather detailed looking snake that matched his skin tone. He broke from his thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door, and a few moments later, Patton poked his head into the room. De and Pat shared the room, as they had been in a relationship for about two years now. Delos and Patton were happy together, and always seemed to get along perfectly. The bubbly man walked in and took a seat right on De’s lap, grinning and leaning up to give him a kiss.  
“De, I think that there’s something in the house… Like a ghost or something! Because everything seems weird and Logan was talking about the radio and Roman can’t find his things and something has been taking care of the creepy crawly death dealers and-“  
Patton has to pause to take a breath, but he had said practically everything. Now, De knew weird things had been happening. But he didn’t know it had been worrying his little love so much. With another gentle kiss to try and calm Patton down, he spoke.  
“I’ll get my ouija board okay? I’ll try to talk to it, and we can figure out what’s going on. I promise.”

It was nearly a week later when De followed through, getting everything ready and beginning the ritual. His housemates were watching, but not participating in the encounter. Logan had a notebook, planning on writing down everything so that they could all look at it later.  
Things went slow at first, and De had been about to put it away when the planchette finally moved. It was slow, but finally they got a word out of it.  
R E M U S  
“Is that your name? Are you Remus?”  
De asked carefully, watching as the planchette moved over to the ‘Yes’ section of the board. Logan was already writing, and everyone was paying close attention to this now. With wide eyes they all watched as De continued to communicate with the spirit.  
“Why are you here in this house?”  
H A V I N G F U N  
“And what do you want from us Remus?”  
C O M P A N Y F R I E N D S D E O D E R A N T  
“Wait, you’ve been stealing my deodorant!?”  
Roman was a bit upset, scoffing and puffing out his cheeks in contempt. He wasn’t very happy with that, as there were several days in which he felt rather disgusting because he didn’t have his spray. De just shook his head and sighed, continuing the interaction as if he hadn’t been interrupted.  
“Can we see you? Or are you always invisible?”  
S E E M E   
A moment later a ghostly form was above the board, dressed in green and black. He looked rather messy, but the others were in too much shock to care. They continued to speak with this Remus for a while, before Patton spoke up.  
“Why… Why don’t we let him stay? I mean, he just wanted company, right?”  
There was a resounding agreement from the others, and as Halloween finally came, it wasn’t five, but six celebrating together. Even if Remus still played pranks and stole things, he was a member of the family, one that they all grew to care for.


End file.
